


The Price of Life

by Knightrunner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about Rose-Red/Jenna. Rose falls ill and her father travels to Rumpelstiltskin for a potion to heal her. Meanwhile in Storybrooke Jenna's told by her father that she has a heart condition and needs a transplant. She panics and runs away, not wanting to lost her papa but is brought back by someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of y'all know the story of Snow White and Rose Red but they're two sisters who grew up with their mother and no mention of their father. Just btw, the Snow White mentioned here is not the same one as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. This isn't actually what happens in the story, in fact in the story Snow doesn't die but I didn't know what to do so yea...

A gasp escaped her lips when her father told her the news. "B-b-but papa! You can't do this!"  
Her father, a large man with strong hands, sighed "Hun I'm sorry." He said in a deep voice.  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her but she just shoved it away. "Just get away from me!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she turned and ran into the woods.  
She heard her papa calling out for her "Jenna! Honey I'm sorry! There wasn't any other way!"  
She paused for a moment, feeling a dull throbbing in her heart and looked back at her papa "Dere's always another way papa! You just didn't look hard enough!" she yelled back before vanishing into the woods.  
Jenna wasn't sure how long she was running until she collapsed on the ground, heart pounding painfully at this point and tears pouring out of her eyes. "Papa, how could you do this?" she asked to herself. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 11:42. "Almost midnight." She muttered to herself as the tears continued to fall.

Two men stood face to face, one tall, strong and a sturdy build. Obviously he'd grown up doing hard work, perhaps a blacksmith or a farmer. The other, shorter, skinny and very lean. He didn't look like much, with discolored skin and messy, curly hair. Although it looked like the taller man would be in charge it was actually the smaller man. Rumpelstiltskin.  
The taller man had a frown on his face as he said "It's a deal."  
Rumpelstiltskin giggled "Very good." he handed the man a piece of parchment. "Just sign on the dotted line." he said, his accented words far too excited.  
The man signed the parchment, not thrilled with what he was doing. "This had better work." he said, receiving only a giggle in return.

The sun rose slowly over the eastern horizon. Jenna looked out at the bright orb of light. The light calmed her, but at the same time reminded her of the fact that her light was going out. She sighed, looking at the area around her. It was a heavily wooded area but she knew the woods like the back of her hand. Standing up slowly she knew the path into town was only a few yards to her left she went the other direction.  
Going into town wouldn't help, it would only lead to the inevitable. Instead she ran, to the edge of the town. Withing minutes the Storybrooke town border was in front of her. She sighed, no one had ever tried leaving Storybrooke. A local legend says that anyone who tries to leave, something bad happens to them.  
Just when she was about to step across the boarder someone clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her to the ground. They tied her hands together before gagging her so she couldn't scream. All she could do was focus on trying to keep her heart rate down, for the sake of thinking clearly and not having a heart attack.

The man walked away from the dark castle, a small potion in his hand. Why had he traded his life for a potion? Oh yes, because his daughter, Rose Red, was deathly ill. Unfortunately every life has a price. In order to save his young daughter he had to give his own life. Already he could feel the life draining from him. He needed to get the potion home before he was dead as well.  
The thought was something he couldn't stand. He'd already lost his daughter Snow to a bear attack. He couldn't stand losing Rose as well. He may only protect the girls and their mother from a distance but he had a good reason. He promised though, that if could do it again that he'd keep them close.

Jenna woke up slowly, her vision blurred. She blinked several times and studied her surroundings. The room she was in seemed to be an office. It was filled with many trinkets and antiques. The gag was still on her mouth and her hands tied together behind her, but she knew where she was, or she had an idea anyway. She sighed, wishing she could stand up but her ankles had been tied to the chair she was sitting on. A chill went through her body when she heard a bell ring in the room just through a door bell. A moment later she heard the angered voice of the sheriff then a calm response from Mr. Gold.  
Jenna cringed slightly, being hostage wasn't good for her, she was scared and stressed. Inside her she could feel her heart failing. All she could think about though is papa.

Within a few hours the man reached a small cottage. A beautiful woman with bright orange hair ran out to greet him. "Darren!" she called out to him.  
He gave her a weak smile and handed her the potion. " Keira take this. It will heal Rose."  
Keira smiled and took the potion and rushed back inside.  
Darren slowly followed her inside, his life draining out of him quicker and quicker. He took a seat, knowing that he wouldn't make it past seeing Rose alive and well again. A door to another room burst open, letting Darren see Rose, black hair flowing over down her back and the color in her skin. She smiled and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him.  
He smiled, knowing this would be his last memory, he let himself feel pride in the beautiful maiden she'd become. She pulled away from him and thanked him repeatedly. Keira smiled at her daughter and pulled her away "Rose dear, Darren's tired and needs to rest. Let him use your bed ok?"  
Rose nodded to her mother then said to Darren "Anything you need you can have. I owe you my life."  
Darren stood slowly, trying not to seem too weakened. "You don't own me anything Rose." He said, exiting the room to rest, for the last time.

Jenna heard the bells again, signaling that the sheriff had left. Her eyes flicked to the door way when Mr. Gold walked in. "I am sorry for treating you like this dearie. I didn't want you running off as soon as you woke up." he apologized, his accented words oddly calming.  
Jenna sighed as he untied her. She stood up slowly, her joints stiff and her whole body weak. The longer she went on the weaker she grew. After a moment she asked "Why'd you kidnap me?"  
He leaned on his cane "I couldn't let you run off. Your papa would be devastated if anything happened to you dearie."  
Jenna sighed "I know he would. That's why he's getting me a heart transplant."  
"Is he now? Finding a donor isn't an easy job." Gold informed her.  
Jenna nodded, starting to wander through the small office, looking at different trinkets. "Yes he is. He's giving his life to save me."  
Gold nodded "I see," he said, walking over to his desk. "Then you'll be the one grieving."  
Jenna nodded and asked "Can I go home now Mr. Gold?" she asked, directing her attention to him. He nodded and indicated to the door with his hand. Jenna nodded goodbye to him and walked out the door.

The next morning Rose went to go check on Darren and saw him laying on her bed, still sleeping or so she thought. She let him be, not wanting to disturb him. She returned to her mother and said "Mama, I want to do something nice for Darren. I'm going to go into town, I'll be back before sundown." her mother simply nodded, letting her go.

Jenna sighed as she walked up the steps to her papa's small house in the woods. She opened the door and walked in. Her father heard her enter and came in and hugged her. "Jenna hon, are you okay?"  
She nodded "Yes papa, I just feel so tired."  
He sighed and said "You've worn yourself out after your little escapade there."  
Jenna nodded "I know papa. I was being selfish. I would 'ave put you through too much pain. I'll do it papa, just so you won't have to suffer."  
He gave her an encouraging smile. "Come on hon." he said, leading her back out of the house and to the hospital.

When Rose returned that evening she found her mother crying and sitting on the edge of her bed. Rose rushed to her side "Mama, what is it?"  
Keira looked at her daughter "Darren's dead." she said, tears in her eyes.  
Rose was stunned, she had gone to get something to thank him with and when she came back he's dead.

After many hours the surgery was done and now Jenna sat by her father's side. "Jenna hon, before I go, I love you."  
Jenna shook her head "Papa, you can't leave me."  
He caressed her face with his hand, "Hon you've spent your whole life caring for me and your sister, it's my turn to care for you."  
Jenna just sat there, a single tear ran down her cheek as her papa's life drained out of him. "I love you too papa." she said, just before his heart rate flat lined and Doctor Whale rushed in with the nurses. The made her leave the room so she just sat alone waiting for them to tell her he's gone.


End file.
